


Handcuffs

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: All of a sudden, the door opened and two strangers walked in, a man and a woman. The woman looked a little mousy, yet cute, and was probably as old as you, give or take. But she wasn’t the one you were currently checking out, oh no.At least 10 years your senior, natural grey hair, a long, yet thin scar on his face and- was that an actual cigar between his lips?Well HELLO.





	Handcuffs

Before you’d arrived at the Halloween party, you hadn’t planned to get utterly wasted, you really hadn’t.  
  
But when you finally made it there after perfecting your witch costume for all but 2 hours, it seemed most of the other guests were already drunk.  
  
This year, you’d designed your costume to be as historically accurate as possible, while also making sure people actually recognized what you’d dressed up as. But as soon as you took a look at the other guests’ attire, you realized you might’ve just put in too much effort.  
  
Some, like Eustass Kid and his friends, hadn’t bothered to dress up at all (except for some fake blood and vampire fangs, though you weren’t entirely sure the blood was _actually_ fake – one could never know with Kid), while others, like Ace, just went for the same old boring costumes. Since his cowboy outfit gave you a good chance to check him out shirtless, however, you weren’t going to complain to Ace about it, that was for sure.  
  
Nami and Robin immediately motioned for you to come over, and while you started sipping your first drink of the night, you let your gaze wander across the room.  
  
There was Boa Hancock, who was dressed up as Pocahontas, currently being scolded by Sabo – clad in his usual steampunk attire – who tried to lecture her on "cultural appropiation" and the potential problem her costume posed. Meanwhile, his girlfriend Koala, who looked adorable as always, was sneakily putting flyers into people’s bags. Something to do with her anti-animal-cruelty petition, no doubt.  
  
Next to them were Shanks and his friends, who already looked drunk out of their mind, while Usopp, who’d walked in on actual stilts and was dressed up as a giant, looked like he was drowning in secondhand embarassment because of his shit-faced father.  
  
Luffy was apparently busy trying to win an eating-contest against Bonney, while Sanji and Zoro were already busy insulting each other. You couldn’t see Trafalgar Law anywhere, but you were pretty sure he had to be there, since Penguin and Shachi were standing right across from you, trying to pick up some girls (but, as usual, to no avail).  
  
All in all, it was the usual madness, one could say. Nami handed you another drink while saying: “Well, might as well get drunk right?” And even though a little voice inside your head told you this was neither a good idea nor was it going to end well (since you tended to get a little… _needy_ when you were drunk), you couldn’t really bring yourself to care.  
  
_It was Halloween after all, so why not have a little fun?_  
  
  
  
**Way too many drinks later…**  
  
Ok, maybe that last glass of punch had been _a little_ unnecessary. Or the last five. You couldn’t remember how many you’d had anyways.   
  
Everything within your line of vision was slightly blurred, but since you knew pretty much everyone here, you could still tell who was who. The music sounded a little too loud and you were feeling a little dizzy, but all in all, you were still doing fine (at least considering how drunk you actually were).  
  
Nami, who seemed to be almost as inebriated as you, giggled because of something Robin had said just a minute ago, you couldn’t really remember. Thankfully, Robin hadn’t had as many drinks as Nami and you, so if something were to happen, you knew she’d watch out for you.  
  
Just then, loud shouting and noises interrupted your thoughts.  
“What did you just call me, you little bastard?!”  
_Oh. Kid was fighting someone again._  
  
From where you were sanding, you could make out Zoro and Killer trying to break up the fight, while others were apparently cheering Kid on.  
  
“Why is the music so loooouuudd?” you all but shouted in Robin’s ear, who flinched slightly. “They’re trying to cover up the sounds of the fight so the neighbours don’t call the cops.” She answered you. “But that doesn’t make sense at all!” Nami chimed in. “Disorderly conduct is just as illegal!” You secretly wondered how she still managed to be so eloquent while being almost as drunk as you.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and two strangers walked in, a man and a woman. The woman looked a little mousy, yet cute, and was probably as old as you, give or take. But she wasn’t the one you were currently checking out, oh no.   
  
_At least 10 years your senior, natural grey hair, a long, yet thin scar on his face and- was that an actual cigar between his lips? Well HELLO._  
  
As if his appearance hadn’t already been enough for your drunk mind to decide that _this_ was the man you wanted to take home with you tonight, he was dressed up as a cop, complete with an impressingly realistic uniform and _handcuffs_. Even if you weren’t drunk, it would still be really hard not to have your mind in the gutter at the sight of those.  
  
Both him and his company were apparently trying to shout over the music, but so far, no one was reacting to what they were saying. In fact, no one had even greeted them. _How rude._  
  
You belatedly registered Robin trying to tell you something, but you were already on your way over to the new guests. With each step, it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk, and you were pretty sure you accidentally bumped into someone on the way, but you didn’t really care. Everything was funny to you right now.  
  
When you’d finally made it to the entrance, you felt so dizzy you almost fell over. Before that could happen, however, you made sure to put on your most seductive grin (which, in retrospect, had probably looked more scary than sexy), and let your nails graze the muscular arm of the fake-cop, whose name you still didn’t know and who, up until now, had been talking to the woman beside him. When he turned his head to look at you, a slightly irritated expression on his face, you slurred: “Well _hello_ officer, do you have a spare pair of those handcuffs you’d like to use on _me_?”  
  
The woman beside him looked positively shocked, while he simply cocked an eyebrow, then turned back to her, completely ignoring your entire existence.  
  
Normally, you would’ve realized he probably wasn’t interested and just let it be. Well, normally. But you were currently drunk out of your mind.  
  
So what you did was poke his arm, making him turn back around. And now, he was _definitely_ irritated. “What?!” he snapped.   
  
_Unf. That voice._  
  
“Officer, don’t you want to arrest me? I’ve been a very bad girl, you see…” you started twirling your hair between your fingers while simoultaneously giggling like an idiot. Though you couldn’t see it, the man was ever so slightly blushing now.   
  
“Detective, should we arrest her? She’s clearly disrespecting you.”   
“No need, Tashigi. The girl’s just drunk, she’s harmless. Let’s get those two idiots over there, then shut this thing down.”  
  
_Shut down? Were they- was he an ACTUAL COP?! Oh no. Please no._  
  
Before you could actually wallow in self-pity or rectify your mistake by apologizing to the man, the two of them made their way across the room to swiftly break up the fist-fight, then take Kid and the other guy (you still couldn’t tell who it was) with them.  
  
The music was quiet now, and you were beginning to sober up a little bit. Slowly walking over to Nami and Robin, who were gossiping about what had just happened, you took a seat beside them, burying your head in your hands. The realization of what you’d just done dawned on you, and you groaned.  
  
“(Y/N)? What happened? We saw you talking to the cops, was everything alright?”  
Not even bothering to look up, you said: “I just hit on a cop.”  
Nami and Robin looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “I’m glad you guys find it funny” you murmured in mock anger, though you couldn’t exactly blame them. It _was_ funny. Embarassing, but funny.  
  
“Come on, lighten up, (Y/N)! It’s not like you’re ever gonna see him again, right?”  
  
  
  
**A few days later…**  
  
Thankfully, Nami and Robin hadn’t told anyone about what had happened – you wouldn’t have been able to bare the remarks of your other friends. After a good night’s sleep and an impressive hangover the next day, you’d finally managed to get over your embarassment and laugh the whole thing off. It would be a pretty good story to tell one day, that was for sure.  
  
Today was your first day back at work, so to start the day off right, you were on your way to get a cup of coffee from the shop just down the road – the very best in town.  
  
It was still fairly early, so you wouldn’t have to wait as long in line as usual. Entering the shop, you greeted the owner (since you came here everyday, you were on a first-name-basis), then proceeded to order.  
  
Just when you finally had your beloved cup of coffee in between your hands, you heard someone with a strangely familiar voice placing an order from behind you. You figured it had to be a simple coincidence, and took a seat at the counter, as always.  
  
“So, they didn’t burn you at the stake, huh?”  
  
It took you a moment to put two and two together.  
  
_Your costume. Historically accurate. The party. That voice. Oh no._  
  
Suddenly, Nami’s words echoed inside your head. "It’s not like you’re ever gonna see him again!"   
  
_Yeah, right._  
  
Trying not to sound like a total idiot, you turned around, only to blush profusely when you realized he was in his uniform, yet again.  
  
_And why wouldn’t he be, he’s an actual cop! Stop acting like a little schoolgirl!_  
  
“So… uhm… I guess I should apologize.” You started off, smiling awkwardly.  
He huffed in amusement. “I’ve been doing this job for 18 years, trust me, I’ve seen worse.”  
“Glad.. to hear that.” You answered, still a little embarassed, yet feeling at least a little better than before. “Did Kid give you much trouble?” you asked, before adding: “Am I even allowed to ask that? Sorry, I have no idea about this stuff.”  
“Not too much. Stupid kids need to learn their place if they wanna get boozed up like that.” He replied. His voice was deep and husky, and you noted you found it just as attractive as you had at the party. You quickly emptied the rest of your cup of coffee, trying to cover up your blush.  
  
Normally, you took your time, reading the newspaper or making conversation with the owner, but for some reason, you suddenly felt like leaving as quickly as possible. Especially because he was _still looking at you_.  
  
You stood up, waving at the owner before turning around once more to look at the cop (you realized you still hadn’t found out his name, feeling just a hint of disappointment).   
“So, uhm, good luck on your shift, I guess.” You said, smiling as genuinely as you could.  
  
He just nodded, and when you realized he wasn’t going to say anything else, you awkwardly turned around. Before you could actually take your leave, however, you heard his voice once more:  
  
“I do, by the way.”  
  
Ok, _now_ you were baffled. What was he talking about? Had you not paid attention to the previous conversation?  
  
You looked at him, not even trying to mask your confusion.  
“You do… what?”  
  
He smirked. “I do have a spare pair of handcuffs at home.”  
  
Oh. _Ohhhhhhh._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> This is just something silly and (hopefully) funny i wrote at 2am. :D  
If there's any typos or mistakes, i'll edit them within the next few days.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.<3


End file.
